An Extraordinary Coinincidence
by Lady Fiona
Summary: Alternate Reality. Prince Darien and his best friends, Lady Fiona and Sir William, love to have fun. They expecialy love to have romances between the prince and "the girl of the month". They tell her a fake nameand let it go. But what happens when they


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and all it's characters. I own all rights to Fiona, this story and all other original characters.

A/N: This is a completely alternate reality. Some of the names are spelt differently and some have the American names and some have the Japanese ones.

Prologue  
  
The field was still and calm under the warm summer sun. the limitless expanse of blue sky was scattered with fluffy white clouds, all forming different pictures.  
"I really don't see the relevance." said Fiona very differently. She was wearing a casually dress that did not fit her stature as she talked with her two friends.  
They had been sitting there for who knows how long, simply lying on the grass, oblivious to the world, caring only for the moment at hand.  
"You may not see the relevance , but that doesn't mean that it isn't significant."William, who as to her right, stated. He had sandy blond hair and vivid green eyes. He wore peculiar dress; it was a cross between a lord's robe and peasant's garb.  
"You two should just give it up. You'll never agree. Miracles don't come that often..." he added quietly to himself. This comment came from the man on the opposite side of her. It was almost as if he knew that is he did nothing, their bickering would never cease. This man had hair the same black that one could find only in a night sky, and eyes line dark blue pools. His clothing, like the other man, was a cross between that of a lord and a peasant.  
"I refuse to give it up until will admits that your little sister is not relevant." the woman declared defiantly.  
"Fiona, you are way too stubborn." said the black haired man.  
"Who asked you, Darien?"  
When Darien didn't answer, will spoke up,"Listen, Dale is important. She is the one that made us finally start coming out here to get away from her." now was a good a time as any to get his point across.  
"Oh yeah. Well, what are we going to do for the duration of the Pain in the Ass's staying lovely England? We all know she should be as uncomfortable as possible."  
"I'll pretend I did not hear that."  
"Well, hello mother!" Darien smiled (whether it be fake or not, it is not easy to say) as the three of them sat up to look at the queen walking toward them.  
"What brings your royal highness to our humble gathering?" Fiona asked, feigning innocense.  
"I am here to bring the three of you back to the castle," she answered gracefully. "Some of the guests are duo to arrive and I know it will take Fiona quite some time to prepare."  
Fiona rolled her light blue eyes at the remark and began to get up for the return to the castle  
  
Fiona stood on the pedestal staring at her reflection in the four huge mirrors set in front of her. She was wearing a beautiful pale pink dress that had small red flowers embroidered into a vine-like pattern. The top was fitted and tight, then spanned at the hip where it became a flowing skirt that flowed when she spun. 'The queen has wonderful taste.' She thought to herself.  
She descended from the pedestal as the maid came in to do her hair in a french twist and put on her makeup. Fiona walked closing her eyes and waiting patiently foe the maid to do her job and dismiss herself. Her wishes were granted in about forty minutes, when she heard the door close and all noise exit with it.  
Fiona sat in the peaceful silence for a time, contemplating the party and how much she did not want to attend. It was the same year after year, month after month, never changing. You make your entrance and keep a fake smile on to hide your boredom. You chat, nodding and agreeing with concepts and opinions that you may be totally opposed to. You dance when asked to , always to the same music and using the same steps. It was torture by social function.  
"How absolutely boring." she mused aloud.  
"What is so completely dull?"  
Fiona turned to see the queen standing behind her with a smile of amusement. "Oh, your majesty, I didn't hear you come in."  
"As I've noticed. Are you pleased with the dress?"  
"Oh yes, very much so. Thank you for giving it to me. It's beautiful. You have wonderful taste, milady."  
They continued to talk until a voice was heard from just outside the door.  
"Presenting his royal highness, the head honcho, Mr. Boss man, numero uno, the guy in charge, the amazing, glorious, ever awe-inspiring magnificent, all around nice guy, King Darien!" The door opened. "Thank you, thank you. No thank you! Yes, my suit dose become me doesn't it?" Darien smiled as he walked into the room , pointing, smiling, and winking at imaginary people.  
"Come now, you have more qualities that!" Fiona said, attempting to keep her laughter to herself at his boyish humor.  
Darien smoothed his jacket and puffed out his chest slightly, preparing for a compliment. "Oh, really? Like what?"  
"For starters idiotic, childish..."  
"Handsome, suave..." Darien chimed in.  
"Stubborn, obnoxious..."  
"Charming, gentle..."  
"Pompous."  
"Unique."  
Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Unique?"  
Darien shrugged, "spur of the moment out burst."  
"Darien, you are definitely the odd one of the bunch, you know that right?" dale (Darien's oh so annoying little sister, according to both him and everyone else that come in contact with her) commented as they entered the slowly filled room.  
"You can say that again, Dale." William joked as he followed her in.  
  
Fiona sighed, slightly annoyed. She raised her hand in an attempt to get everyone's attention. "Can somebody explain when my room became the place to meet and why I wasn't informed?"  
"I say, I do believe it was I entered the room. An instantaneous unanimous decision." Darien stated, continuing with the joking banter  
Fiona shook her head. "I didn't agree."  
Darien raised his hands. "I didn't say you had to. There's no 'Fiona' in 'unanimous'."  
Fiona caught the joke. "Oh I see, but there's a 'u', but not a 'me'. I get it."  
"I'm glad you're catching on!" Darien teased. He looked speculatively at her. "Maybe you aren't as slow as they all say."  
Fiona rolled her eyes as she took William's arm. She really should be used to Darien's abuse but now, but she did admit to leaving herself open for it. She exited, still holding William's arm, followed soon by everyone else.

A/N: Hey if you guys have any questions or comments just ask in your review and I will happily answer them. Thanks for reading I will have the next chapter up soon for anyone who cares.


End file.
